


Hank Pym x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Movie Spoilers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;l</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hank Pym x Reader |Jodi|

Hank faced away from Scott and Hope, who had re-entered the room.

“Your mother convinced me to let her join me on my, missions, they called her The Wasp, she was born to it” Hank let in a sigh of air 

“There's not a day that goes by, that I dont regret having said yes.”

Hank turned around, to face his daughter, Hope.

“It was 1987, sevadus had hijacked a soviet missile in curset, it launched a ICBM at the united states” Hank said, making eye contact with Hope.

____________________

The only way to the internal mechanics was through solid titanium 

The missile was on its course over to the US, Hank, in his suit, was placed on the side on the missile, attempting to break it using his tools, the wire from his suit was placed on the missile to stop him from falling.

After Hank trying a few times, you few in and landed next to him, using the same type of wire to hold onto the missile.

I knew I had to shrink between the molecules to disarm the missile, but my regulator had sustained too much damage. 

You opened up you wings again, letting go of the missile letting the wire hold on, Hank turned around to face you

Your mother she didn’t hesitate. 

You met the eyes of Hank, then looked down and turned your off regulator and flew into the missile, he moved quickly to look into the space where you had disappeared

“(Y/N) no!” He remembers calling out to you before the missile headed straight into the ocean below.

____________________

“She turned off her regulator.. and went subatomic to deactivate the bomb..” Hank said, hiding the emotion in his voice, his eyes downcast to the floor, by this time Hope’s face has changed into a sad expression, looking at the face of her father, then moving her gaze to the floor.

“She was gone..” Hank finished, He looking over into the eyes of Hope.

“Your mom, she died a hero” Hope moved her eyes back up to meet Hank's eyes.

“And I spent the next ten years trying to learn all I could about the quantum realm” Hank said moving in front of Hope, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

“You were trying to bring her back..” Hope said, looking down and letting out a held breath of air and a sad smile crossing her face, scrunching her eyes closed.

“But all I learned was nothing.”

“Its not your fault” Hope said, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat. “She made her choice.. But why did you tell me this sooner..?” She finished, her voice breaking, a few lone tears escaped her eyes.

“I was trying to protect you” Hank said, Hope nodded her head in agreement. “I lost your mother, I didn’t mean to lose you too.”

“Im sorry..” Hope mumbled, shaking her head.

“This is awesome.” Scott said from the side “It’s awesome” He repeated again, pushing himself from the wall he was leaning on and stepping a few feet forward

“You know, you guys are breaking down walls, you’re healing it’s important ” Hank looked over meeting the eyes of Scott, Hope doing the same.

“I ruined the moment, Didn’t I?”

“Yes you did, yes” Hank said nodding his head towards Scott.

“I’m going to go make some tea” Scott said, giving a double handed thumbs up and walking out of the room.


End file.
